The Story of Mutt
by Mutt13
Summary: My fanfic char Mutt tells his story of being the new kid in South Park and what its like being new in such a crazy town. Rated T mostly for language.Now complete, please review!
1. Unwelcome to South Park

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own South Park nor its characters but I do own Mutt if you like him enought to want to use him in your fanfics please ask for my permission first! Thank you**

**Mutt's Story**

My name is Jacob Duncan but never call me Jacob I prefer that only my parents call me that. You may call me Jake but to those who know me best I go by my nickname "Mutt". To those asking why I call myself it is because I am a mix of different heritages black from my father's side and Irish, Spanish, Swedish and Italian on my mother's side. A "mix breed" or a "mutt" and no it's not negative to me I proudly call myself a Mutt what better animal to be compared to then the ever unconditional, fiercely loyal and trustworthy dog. And if you ask me the mutts are one of the most interesting of dogs because you don't always know what you're going to get it's like a surprise. But enough about that you want to here my story well today I live in the small town of South Park, nestled in between the mighty rocky mountains of Colorado. Though it was only four years ago me and my family were very new to this place, I can remember coming to South Park for the first time and feeling very well out of place. You see I was originally born in a small city known as Easton, Pennsylvania. And for the first few weeks of being in my new hometown I felt alone as if I just didn't belong. If you wish I will tell you the story of how I came to South Park and how I was able to find my place in this crazy ass mountain town that I now call home.

It all began one chilly day in February 2003 when my dad announced to us that the company he had worked with for years would be moving to its new location in Denver, Colorado. Apparently their current location outside of Philadelphia wasn't suiting their needs any longer and they wanted a new spot and settled for the middle of America. And it also seemed that this company really wanted my father to continue working with them because they told him if he would move to continue working with them they would give him a big promotion and even money to help relocate and to pay for our house in Colorado. With a few discussions with my mother it was settled that we would be leaving our old hometown for years behind and it was agreed that we would move in August. The plan was to allow me, my younger sister, Chloe,6, and my older old brother, Alex,14, to finish what was left of our school year and be able to start a new year at our new school, so we wouldn't have to play catch up.

When I heard this my emotions were pretty mixed up, on one hand I was happy to learn that we were getting a new house. From birth I've lived in a small third floor apartment with no back yard of my own. I always wanted a yard with a nice big tree to climb on and to lay under on a warm day. Also on the top of my wish list was a dog, a big dog like a Rottweiler or a Doberman pincher, and though my parents didn't have anything against these breeds they told me our place was just too small for a dog of that size. They agreed to let me have a smaller dog or a cat; those were my choices when we went to the adoption center in search of an animal companion. However on that day we went to center the kennels were full of large dogs, it was so sad most of the abandoned souls there were pit bulls, rottweilers, and German shepherds but they needed more room then we had. Our search brought us to the cat room, I really wasn't interested in a cat but my parents talked me into given them a chance. I was sure a cat was not right for me but I was met with a handsome, sleek black cat with bright almost glowing orange eyes. He looked up at me from his cage, reaching out to me with a paw. As much as I tried to stay away from his cage it felt impossible as if this cat had put a magic spell on me and that is what I named him "Magic Spell" though we call him Magic for short. Magic was quick to make himself at home and he became a close friend of mine it wasn't long before I felt he should have a fellow cat companion and that is how we had ended up with a tortoise shell kitten named Ace. And so that is how I ended up with two cats instead of a dog but I still wanted a dog and my parents had agreed if we ever gotten a house or a larger apartment we would get a dog, maybe even rottweiler. And so perhaps this new chance meant I would be getting both a back yard and a dog.

Yet on the other hand, it also meant that I would be leaving my old life behind. All my old favorite spots, my friends, my school, everything I had ever grown up with and known. This made me feel very hesitant about my dad's decision, sure I wanted a new house but I always thought it would be in the same city and not a thousand miles away in another state. I would have to make new friends in a new school in a place I wasn't familiar with. With the only people who I would know would be my mom, dad, sister, brother and two cats besides them I had no one. I would have to start all over from scratch. But it was decided we were moving and there was little I could do but complain. August seemed like a long time a ways but before we knew it the school year was over I made the most of it spending time with my friends before I would leave and never see them again. We gave each others phone numbers and e-mail addies we would keep in touch the best we could. In July I had my final birthday party in Easton and then it was the beginning of August. Our bags were packed and our car on a plane. We were flying to Colorado as the distance was too much for anyone to be driving. Then we were ready…at least physically. The day came in the form of a golden sunrise, it was early morning and our apartment was completely empty it was no longer ours. For a good 10 minutes I stood in the empty space that was my room and just spending the time before I had before the taxi would come to drive us to the airport. It was such a strange feeling it still felt as if it were my room but in truth it was destined to be somebody else's. "Jacob it's time to go!!" my mother's voice announced to me. "I'm coming!" I replied as I took one last look at my used to be room and closed the door. And as I walked outside I took those last few moments from my steps to the cab to take one last look at the city that was my hometown from birth and would always remain special to me, Easton ,Pennsylvania. And then we all entered the taxi and drove to the airport and got on our plane and that was the last I saw of Pennsylvania.

It was a long ass flight from the Philadelphia airport to Denver took about 3-4 hours. I couldn't wait to get off this damn plane you can't move much, you're stuck in the same spot for 4 hours meaning your legs are getting cramped and your ass is getting hard, and my poor cats are stuck in a cage, luckily we were able to convince the stewards on the plane to allow us to keep the kitty carrier in an empty seat next to me instead of the cargo hold but still can you imagine 4 hours in a cage on a plane? Finally we had arrived in Denver but we were yet to be home, my father felt it best not to move to Denver he didn't like living in the big cities and so he choose a smaller place not too far away from Colorado's capitol since he would have to commute there for work. Instead he found a town called South Park and so we gathered our luggage and met up with our car, that had traveled in the cargo, and drove for a good 50 miles. It was a nice relief when we were greeted with the sign "Welcome to South Park, Colorado" I didn't felt all that welcomed but at least we were off the plane and soon we would be out of this car.

It was near late afternoon when we finally got to our destination, we pulled up into the drive way of our new house. "Well this is it family we're home, our brand new start. " My dad announced to us as he got out of the car with his new set of house keys. He approached the door, unlocked and opened it. My siblings piled out of the back seat while I grabbed the cat carrier before leaving the car as well. My siblings and mother both grabbed some luggage and walk into the empty house leaving me behind with the cats. As I closed my side door and began heading towards my new destiny, the carrier in tow, I noticed some curious on lookers from across the street, two local kids one with a blue & red hat, the other with a green hat. I wasn't really in the mood for introductions yet and I turned away from them and headed to the house. I didn't mean to be rude I was more nervous then anything, I didn't know them and they didn't know me and as far as they were concerned I was in their territory. I had yet to make part of it mine. I entered our new home in to a pretty big empty space that would be our living room, and sat the cat carrier down on the floor and began exploring the place. First thing was to find and establish where my room would be, so I went upstairs to check out the available rooms and was attracted to a spacious sunny part of the house. It over looked a valued prize of mine a backyard with a large tree standing in the middle of it! One of the most beautiful things in my life, the backyard was perfect just as the way I had dreamt it to be and the tree was the cherry on top of my sundae, it was large enough to climb on and the perfect spot to just sit under and relax. "This is my room!" I exclaimed to my parents "This is my room I called it first!!" I repeated myself a couple of times until my parents and siblings told me "Fine it's your room just stop repeating yourself you sound like a broken record!!" And is if to mark my turf I drug my luggage upstairs and placed it in the middle of the room. It was clear I was already starting to make myself at home I already found my perfect room and so did my siblings and my parents. All we needed now was the furniture.

We couldn't place our old couch, beds, tables etc on a plane it wasn't allowed, though cars are, and so my dad got a large moving truck and we had beaten it to Colorado. Of course this meant we would have to wait a day for it to get to our location. Some appliances came with the house, the old kitchen combo a fridge, a gas stove, a sink and a dish washer. For the rest we were on our own, some furniture would have to be bought as they were either too large for the move or were just old and starting to show their age. For instance with my clothes dresser the drawers' tracks were cracked, except for the tracks on the bottom which were completely broken so my drawers were sitting literally on the floor. So my parents decided to get a new dresser drawer rather then to expect it to make the thousand mile journey from Pennsylvania to Colorado. We decided to wait for the rest of the furniture to arrive first before looking for new stuff.

The moving truck also had the TV and most of our other large electronics meaning we'd have to make due with entertaining ourselves. Getting supper was a lot easier we just decided to go to the local City Wok Chinese Restaurant. It was interesting meeting the owner of the store we never got his name but he was sort of hard to forget. He greeted us with a pretty awkward welcome "Hewo welcome shitty wok can I help you?" Needless to say my parents were both confused a bit before accepting that the man had something wrong with his mouth. We got our food and headed back home it was a bit darker it seemed like we had just arrived this afternoon and already the sun was calling it a day. We had our first meal at our new house; we played a few card games ,I played a bit with my Nintendo DS, and hours went by and then we made due for sleep with two inflatable beds we brought with us, one for my parents the other for me and my sibs. It took awhile but we all finally fell asleep the first day in our new home and town came to an end.

Before we knew it the week had past. The second day our furniture arrived and we arranged it the way we wanted to and went out bought some new stuff to add to our home. Along with our electronics we were TV freaks considering the living room, my room, my bro's room, sis's room and parents' rooms all had TVs. I had a PS2 connected to my TV I always needed a video game system. So I was very happy when I got to play it. The next day was nothing else but enjoying the new backyard and the rest of the house. By then our cats were also starting to adjust to their new surroundings. Magic would often be found sitting in the window watching everyone walk pass our house and Ace would be in the opposite window doing the same. The day after my parents took us to South Park Elementary for the first time to make sure the school had us on file. I was destined to go into the 4th grade. My little sister Chloe was going to kindergarten and my big brother Alex was starting 6th grade. Soon I would be in a new school forced to mix in with the other kids whom I didn't know and vice versa. And so the first week in our new town was over. Now came the real challenge the first day of school.

It was a Tuesday since Monday was Labor Day. My father had dropped all three of us off as all parents do on the first day of school. For a few moments we stared at the door and then at each other, normally we would have dispersed and went our separate ways. But today we felt vulnerable and so decided to stick together for a bit as we entered the school and were greeted by the noises of the busy hallway. Eyes were on us as everybody noticed the new kids; hesitantly we walked down the hallway towards the principal's office a stop for all new kids entering the school system. Everything was set our files and everything and then Mr. Mackey directed each of us to our classrooms and introduced us to our teachers. Then the bells rang signaling everyone to get to class. After getting to know my teacher Mr. Garrison he led me into the class.

He then introduced me.

"Ok children sit down. We have a new student who'll be joining us . Please give a South Park welcome to Jacob Duncan."

Man did I hate been put on the spotlight in front of the entire class of people I didn't know and it was worst when everyone went silent when Garrison asked them to welcome me. But there was no turning back. Nervously I just made it quick

"Yeah hi I am Jacob but please never call me that you can call me Jake or M.. actually Jake's fine.(they wouldn't understand Mutt till they got to know me)I recently moved here from Easton Creek, Pennsylvania with my family and yeah that's all I have to say."

"How fascinating please take your seat Jake." Garrison said as he turned to start with the days' studies.

I then made my way over to an empty seat placed behind a fat kid and the kid with the green hat I had seen the first day I came to South Park. "WHEW!" I thought to myself as my spotlight time was over but I wondered how I did with my first impression. I hoped no one thought of me as a little timid pussy, I was in no way a push over I just had to get over this first week and I'd be back to my normally cool, mellow, confident self in no time. For now I had to get through the next few hours of lecture until lunch. Ugh if there was an absolute to anything it was that no matter where in the USA you go school was that same BORING!

Those few hours went by slowly very slowly. Mr. Garrison was still lecturing when finally the lunch bell rang and everyone crowded out of the room.

"All right children we'll meet again after recess." Mr. Garrison says as the other kids leave the classroom, I remained in my seat for a few minutes letting everyone else leave before me before I followed far behind my classmates to the cafeteria. I could sense I was being watched, or perhaps I was just being paranoid. Again normally I'm a very mellow, cool , no worries kind of person. If people had their own theme songs playing in the background mine would be "Don't Worry, Be Happy" or "Why Should I Worry" from the movie Oliver & Company, I'm cool like Dodger. There wasn't a whole lot that would bother me and in fact most of the time it took a great deal just to get an angered reaction. My only pet peeve was racism and any other kind of hate like Anti-Semitism, oh and any abuse on the innocent likes young kids and animals. Other then that I was pretty cool but today I was paranoid, although I would find out later that there was reason behind my paranoia

Trying to blend in with the crowd I followed a line in the cafeteria to where the food was served. I hoped the food here was better then the crap they had given me in my old school though I was given my hopes up. Finally I came to the end of the line where I met a hefty, black cook wearing a white apron adorned with the word "Chef".

In a deep, soulful voice he greeted me with a "Hello there children. Hmm I don't think I know you and I know every face here. You must be new here."

I was just happy to receive any kind of a welcome "Hi, yeah I just moved here a week ago. I'm Jake."

"I thought you were new, just call me Chef. You from Colorado?" He asked as he prepared my tray.

"Nah I'm from the east coast, Pennsylvania. " I replied. We would have talked a bit more until a few of the kids from behind me were getting a bit impatient. "Well I better take my lunch. It was nice meeting you, Chef." I tell him as he handed me the lunch tray.

"See you around." I heard him reply as I left the lunch line. Now came the fun part…finding a table to sit at, that wasn't already taken. I knew I couldn't just sit with other kids I didn't know, I needed to earn their respect first so I spied an empty table. Thinking it was no body else's I sat down how lonely it felt. A whole cafeteria and here I was at an empty table that was until a few kids showed up. The one kid was handicapped walking with crutches (Jimmy), one had a tiny bit of yellow hair (Butters), one had a blue hat with a yellow puff (Craig) and the always mischievous looking fat kid (Cartman).

I remained quiet as I watched them approach; I knew the look in their eyes. "Fresh fish"

All I could think was "Oh crap here it comes." I just watched as the small gang made there way to the table and surrounded it.

The first one to talk and act tough was the kid with the yellow tuft of hair. He didn't appear all that tough but was fooling himself into thinking he was a tough guy "Hey kid you're sitting in our seat!"

"Oh well..I'm sor." And before I could finish my sentence I was met with another threat

"Y-y-yeah k-kid b-beat it!" The cripple kid yelled

"But where else am I supposed to sit??" I asked them.

"Don't know don't care just get lost fucker." The fat kid followed up. Unaware that the other kid, Craig had somehow smashed some chocolate pudding on the back of my coat without me even realizing it. The kid then came in to my view.

"Yeah get lost noob!"

"Sure…fine. I can take a hint." As I got up a felt something cold and gooey go straight down my pants. I quickly turned around to find that the fat kid had managed to pour chocolate pudding down my pants and for an added touch smeared some on the back of pants.

"UGH why you!" I yelled

The fat ass yelled as loud as he could to bring all the attention on me

"What's wrong we scared you so much you shit yourself?!!!" All eyes in the cafeteria were on me, everyone there laughing and pointing at me. How embarrassing especially when I look over to my right to find my own older brother joining in with everyone!!!!

I was very uncomfortable but I didn't take shit from no one and I was going to make that statement right. The fat kid turned his back to me to face his cheering crowd. Quickly I took my box of apple juice and squirted it all down the fat ass's pants his expression went from that of tough guy to an embarrassing shock as a nice wet spot appeared on the back and spread to the front of his pants for all to see. Soon the laughing and pointing were being shared with the fat kid. Mean while I made a straight line for the bathroom trying to clean up the pudding.

"You're not going to take that crap from a new kid are you?!" Craig pressured the fat kid.

"Hell no! I'll get him tomorrow…." The fat ass grumbled.

My first week of school was pretty much hell. Call it my initiation rites to my new school. Every culture has an initiation rite Christianity has baptism; Judaism has the bar mitzvah, for school it's the pestering by your fellow schoolmates until you've found your place. I had plenty of that.

The next day, Wednesday, the fat kid and his gang had thought up and old but still useful prank of putting something nasty in my chair. Unaware of it I walked into the classroom with my books and sat in my chair and felt a disgusting stickiness. I quickly got up to find a big ass wad of chewed gum on my pants. URGH the stickiness of chewed gum and I just had my pants cleaned from chocolate pudding yesterday!!!!!!

I just grumbled as I left the room, laugher heard behind me. I ended up in the nurses' office who called my parents to bring a fresh pair of pants as the gum was just going no where without a hole being cut in my pants.. My mom arrived at the school and changed my pants AGAIN! I re-entered the classroom as Garrison on the third subject of the day, suspicious I checked my chair before sitting down. I just hoped to G-d the bullies wouldn't do any more damage to my damn pants. I couldn't just keep calling my mom for a new pair all day.

The rest of the day went without any other incidents

Yet the third day, Thursday, I again found myself in the lunchroom alone. And found a different empty table in the corner and sat there hoping the bullies would leave me alone. To no avail, the four came over I was surprised that instead of yelling at me they just sat at the table. The fat kid on my right side, the handicap on the left, and the two others in front of me.

"Listen we're sorry for the hardship we gave you the past two days. "The fat kid said to me as he put on arm around my back and attached something to my back, the usual "Kick Me Sign" but instead it said "Gay Fuck". Usually this tactic would go unnoticed if done by a professional, instead it was an amateur fat ass who missed the collar of my coat and instead tapped it to the back of my neck. I knew it was there, but waited.

"Oh well that's fine. Understandable I am the new kid." I replied.

"That's good…well we better go." The fat kid said as he and his gang got up and left

"W-w-hat a retard..." I heard the handicap say.

The fat kid sat down with three other kids the green hat kid, a kid in an orange parka, and a kid with a blue and red hat. His usual spot when he wasn't with his bullying gang. When he was busy conversing with them I went in to my own action.

And I quietly pulled the sign off my back with no notice and got up and made it look as if I were just going to the bathroom which meant I had to walk by fat ass' table. I swiftly made my way over and quickly as light as a fly tapped fat ass's back just enough to "return" his sign and went in to the bathroom. A few minutes roll and I walked back to my lonely table. The fat kid just taken notice that the "Gay Fuck" sign was missing. His three comrades however had witnessed the whole thing and holding their laughs as the fat kid looked every where in my direction for that sign. He never found it and ended up walking with it on his back for the rest of the day.

By Friday I was starting to feel less shy and be more myself I was still lonely and getting pretty depressed. A week was coming to a close and I didn't have a friend to connect with. Instead I was been pestered. And it seemed as if it would continue as the fat ass bully had found out where the sign. But I didn't care I was sitting in my chair with my head laying on the desk looking half asleep. But it was pretty much my "I don't give a shit" face. Then lunch rolled around again.

Well I was alone in the cafeteria again. At least I had Chef to talk to for a while but well he wasn't a fellow peer. But it's still nice to have SOME one to talk to during your first week of school. But he couldn't sit with me and so I found myself an empty table not quite in the corner but not too far away from it either. Most of the time I watched the other kids at the other tables as at I ate and thought to myself. I tell ya it sux to sit and eat by yourself you feel pretty much desperate for some kind of company. But what could I do I knew no one here and all my friends were back in Pennsylvania, not much they could do for me. But I sucked it up and made the best of it eating lunch by myself until the recess bell rang. If anything sucks more then eating by yourself in a full cafeteria its being on a playground surrounded by people and being by yourself. A lot of new kids would try to find a spot close to the others, usually closely behind them where they could barely been seen and yet comfortable enough to not feel alone. Me…well yeah I did the same thing although I found a spot on a swing. Some kids were standing right next to the swing set; the fat kid, the green hat kid, the blue hat kid and the orange kid were hanging out talking to a few others (Clyde, Timmy, Jimmy and Butters). And I was sitting on the swing pretty much behind them but close enough to get into some of the action, even if I was quite unwanted. I was quite comfortable with my spot until the fat ass spotted me and decided to stir up some trouble.

"HEY new kid what do you think you're doing here?!" The fat kid asked as he threateningly walked over to my swing

"Um…sitting on the swing? Do I bother you?" I asked him in mellow tone.

"Yea this is MY SWING and MY PLAYGROUND!!" The fat ass got all steamed up when his three friends interrupted,

"Your playground? Says who fat ass??" The green hat kid asked.

"Yeah you don't own this playground..." The blue hat kid added.

"Ugh well…" He stopped as he had no answer. He turned back to me "Well it doesn't matter GET LOST!"

"Dude he's not bothering anyone just leave him alone." The green hat kid actually defending my right to be here, I was quite shocked actually.

"Fuck you Jew! I'm teaching him his place!! GET LOST!" He repeated back at me.

My eye kind of twitched at fat ass' insult towards the kid who was the only one in the school to defend me. I sat there for a while before I replied in an attempt to stand my ground.

"I'm not moving from this swing just because you don't like me. I'm not afraid of you." I stared him in the eyes and for a few seconds there was a bit of a stare down to see who would back off. I even added a bit of a growling effect, I didn't call myself Mutt just because of my mix heritage. The stare down continued until the bell rang signaling the end of recess. With a huff the fat ass walked away and I was successful at holding my ground or in this case the swing. With that everyone left the playground and returned to the doldrums of school. At least it was Friday but again I was alone no friend to tag along to the arcade, to invite to a sleep over, vice versa, or just to hang with. This bother my parents, both my siblings had made friends with their classmates but me I was still a loner.

I spent my Friday night playing my PS2. Saturday came and I had intended to spend my time at home but my mother would have none of it, that afternoon would change everything.

"Jacob, there are plenty of kids your age you should play with them. I'm taking you to the playground today you are not spending a whole Saturday doing nothing." My mother told me as she drove me towards the playground.

"But Mom no body likes me…" I argued back

"Non sense, they just have to warm up to you, just be yourself and you'll be fine" My mother replied, making it sound as if it were just so easy to make new friends. We pulled up to the playground and I hesitated as I looked out the window. It seemed to be a popular site most of my classmates were already there, the green hat kid, the blue hat kid, the orange hood kid, and the blond tuft kid. (he has yet to know their names so…lol)

"But mom I don't want to." I said putting up some resistance.

"Go Jacob, you need to be with others of your age. Go Jacob" Mom demanded as she opened my door

Grumbling I got out of the car noticing a crowd watching my entrance. "But mom…"

"No buts Jacob now I'll see you later. Your dad and I have to go shopping you know your way back home but don't stay out too late. And don't go running straight back home either..." Mom replied, reading my mind. "Now see you later." She said closing the passenger door and driving off.

I felt as if I were just thrown into a piranha tank as all eyes were on me. At least one kid was out of the picture, for whatever reason the fat ass was absent from the playground which made me drop my guard just a bit. The other kids seemed friendly enough. A few minutes of silence went by as I stood in the same spot my mother dropped me off before I finally took a deep breath and slowly edged a bit more into the play area.

I would have remained silent if it weren't for the green hat kid whom again, whether he knew it or not, came to my rescue.

Because he was the first of all my classmates to greet me with a simple, non-judging, greeting even if all he said was( at this point there's color coding for different characters hehe)

"Hey dude"

"Hey umm..." I replied, feeling myself relax a bit but realized I didn't even know his name. "Sorry I don't think I know anyone's names, been harassed by this asshole too much to even get to know anybody" I said a bit embarrassed.

"Fat ass Cartman? Eh don't worry about him too much he hates everyone but himself." The green hat kid replied.

"Yeah he hates everyone and everyone pretty much hates him back." The blue hat kid added on.

"My name's Kyle by the way. I'm sorry what was your name again?" Kyle asked

"I'm Jake…well my real name's Jacob but I prefer to be called Jake." I replied

Kyle had opened a door because everyone else decided to open up to me as well

"I'm Stan, sorry you had to deal with fat ass your first week here but you gave him hell" Stan greeted

"Yeah well what doesn't kill ya makes ya stronger I guess." I nervously laughed a bit

"Tell me about" The orange hooded kid replied rolling his eyes (I wouldn't get his comment till later on) "I'm Kenny." Kenny greeted.

"Hey, Kenny." I replied to him

"And I'm Butters." The yellow tufted kid added on.

"H…hey weren't you with Cartman?" I asked him

"Yeah Eric has a way of forcing me to join his side but I tend to hang with anyone." Butters replied

"Yeah he tends to follow Cartman's lead a lot as he's very gullible." Stan whispered to me.

"Ooh I see… So where is this Cartman anyway?" I asked

"He went with his mom to see his grandfather in Nebraska. Thank G-d he's spending the weekend there." Kyle replied

"Awesome." Was all I could say "Just too bad that he can't live there."

"Hell yeah that'd solve all my problems." Kyle responded

"Hey guys my dad just called me on my cell and says he's order pizza for lunch. Want to come along?" Stan offered as he held his cell.

"Sure!" the others replied and began heading off towards Stan's house. I staid behind not sure if I was welcomed until Kyle rescued me yet a third time.

"Coming Jake?" Kyle asked as him and the others realized I wasn't following them.

"You don't mind?" I asked

"Nah you seem cool enough, come on!" Stan encouraged

"Ok then." I replied

As I caught up to the four kids my spirits grew higher then when I first moved to South Park. Though they didn't know me well enough yet to establish me as a friend they did deem me worthy enough to give me a chance and that was enough. I trailed behind my new acquaintances; there was no looking back on my lonely depression, after being in this place for weeks South Park, Colorado was finally starting to feel like home but it was still a long ways.

**(To be continued... please post reviews I'd greatly appreciate it thank you :) )**

ש


	2. Feeling Less Like the New Kid

I followed the four boys (Stan, Kenny, Kyle, Butters, remember Cartman isn't with them) to Stan's house, as we reached the stairs Stan turned around and faced my direcetion

"Since you're the new kid I'm just given you a warning my parents can be a tad weird sometimes." He told me

"Just about every family has its quirks." I replied with a shrug "I can handle it. " I added in a calm voice.

"Ok, then." Stan replied as he opened the door. "Mom, Dad I'm home for lunch and I brought my friends."

"Ok Stan we ordered the pizzas please you and your friends wash your hands before it gets here." Stan's mom told him as she walked into see her son and his company when she spotted me. "Oh who's this?"

"This is Jake mom, he's the new kid." Stan replied

"Hi….um..Stan's mom." I greeted politely.

"Hello Jake, Eric's not with you today Stanley?" Stan's mother asked him.

"No he's out of town today. "Stan replied

"Oh thank G-d." Sharon whispered to herself, it seems that even the adults didn't want the fat ass around. "Well boys go wash your hands the pizza should be here anytime now."

"Alright, mom. " Stan responded ,as he lead us to the bathroom each of us taken our turn to wash our hands and just as I finished the pizzas had arrived. We each grabbed two slices of pizza and a drink and followed Stan into his living room. Stan, Kyle, & Butters sat on the couch which left me and Kenny to sit on the floor with our food.

"I wonder what's on TV." Kyle said

"I don't know let's see. "Stan replied as he reached for the remote and turned the television on. Immediately the news channel faded in.

A newscaster announced "A local bank has been robbed by a gang of elderly people and although they were walking at 3 miles per hour police have yet to find the suspects and make an arrest.."

"That's dumbass Barbrady for you." Kyle comments

"Yep I love our police force." Stan replied with sarcasm as he flipped thru the channels and landed on one showing Friday the 13th.

"Sweeet I love this movie!" Kyle said

"Me too." Me & Kenny added

"Guess we'll watch this then." Stan said as he set the remote down.

"Buh but I don't like scary m-movies, my parents don't allow me to watch them." Butters complained.

"Aww don't be a baby Butters, it's not that scary." Kyle replied

"Yeah dude Jason's not all that scary." Stan added

"I don't know an invincible psycho guy with a machete and a lust for blood I think that's pretty scary. Especially the fact that he never stays dead, just imagine you kill a guy think he's dead and he comes back as if nothing happens" I said adding my two cents.

"Yeah…imagine that…" Kenny replied

"He's got a point dude." Kyle tells Stan as he takes a bite of his pizza.

"Nah I think Freddy Krueger would be scarier. "Stan added

"Freddy's a wuss he can only get you when you're sleeping, he's not so scary…" I replied

"True...I guess that'd be scary too though you have to sleep every night whilst there's no reason for you to be in the woods at night, guess they're both scary in their own rights . Stan added

"I guess…but Jason's more bad ass." I replied

"That I can agree with." Stan responded, the other three also agreeing.

We sat and watched the movie and lucky for us after it was over Friday the 13th part 2 came on and we watched that. Butters the wussy he was covering his eyes and wincing whenever Jason sliced through his victims. The rest of us cheering on at the sight of the gore really some of those dumb fucks deserved it for going in to the woods in the middle of the night.

Before we knew it hours had passed by and the sun was setting when Stan's parents came in.

"Um kids it's getting late it's almost 6:30 don't you think you should home?" Stan's dad asked as he walking into the living room. We were so busy watching movies and shows that we had completely forgotten about the time.

"Oh man!" I exclaimed "Is it that late already?" I asked a bit fearful, thinking that my parents wouldn't be too happy that I hadn't arrived home yet.

"Aw crap I can hear my mother now.." Kyle said as he got off the couch, "She hates it when I'm late for dinner."

"Y-y-yeah I better get home before my parents ground me." Butters said as he too got off the couch.

Kenny stretched a bit as he got off the floor "Eh not like my parents give a crap.."

"Well of course you parents would give a crap.." I responded to him.

"Eh you don't know my parents, my dad's probably wasted and my mom's too busy yelling at him for being wasted." Kenny replied

"Well anyway I better get going, thanx for having me over for lunch. " I thanked my host as a got up and was ready to leave.

"No problem dude. "Stan replied

"Yeah it was nice to meet you Jake you're welcomed here anytime." Sharon added

"I have to go too. See ya Stan. "Kyle said as he, Butters & Kenny followed me to the door

"Bye Stan. " Butters said

"See ya later dude." Kenny added

"Later dudes. " Stan replied as the four of us left his house.

The four of us walked each other home, chatting a bit. We arrived at Kyle's house first

"Well I'll see you guys later." Kyle said his good byes as he walked into his house and was greeted by his mom.

"Kyle you're late for dinner!" Kyle's mom could be heard from the other side of the door.

"I know mom I was at Stan's." Kyle could be heard explaining to his mom.

Our small group of now three walked on the next stop was Butter's house

"W-well I'll see you fellas later geez I hope they don't ground me. "Butters said as he entered his house and was greeted by his parents threatening to ground him.

Then there was just me and Kenny as we arrived at my house.

"Well here's my house…you sure you don't want me to walk you to your place first? So you don't have to walk alone at night? " I offered Kenny

"Nah it's ok, I'm used to it. " Kenny replied "Thanx for the thought though."

"No problem..I guess I'll see you later then. " I said as I walked up to my door

"See ya dude." Kenny replied as he continued to walk to his house.

Reluctantly I opened the door to my house and walk in.

"Mom, dad I'm home…sorry I'm late." I announced myself.

"And where were you?" My mom asked

"I was at a friend's house. " I replied "We were watching movies and forgot the time ."

"That's good. " Mom replied as she smiled "See I knew you could make some friends."

"Yeah you were right. " I responded just happy my folks weren't mad

"Well supper's ready get cleaned up and get something to eat." Mom replied

And so that was the end of that Saturday, since then I wasn't to be the lonely new kid for too long. That Sunday proved to be just as interesting you see every Sunday like most Christian families we went to church, though there were Sundays where I really didn't feel like going to church and don't get me wrong church is good but I feel that if going in when you're not in the right mind was pretty useless going at all. Today was one of those Sundays. My parents never forced me to go to mass they would actually let me miss church. And so my family was going without me.

"Fine Jake you don't have to go to church today." My father told me as he, my mom and siblings dressed up. "We'll be home in about on hour." With that they left the house, leaving me by myself.

For awhile it was pretty nice the place all too myself I made some breakfast and sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. Nothing was on and I was quickly getting bored and so decided to get out of the house to find something to do. I strolled down the street and realized that just about everyone was at church.

"Holy hell it feels like a fucking ghost town." I said to myself looking down the empty side walks. "I guess everyone here's a Catholic in this town how boring…" I remarked

You see before coming to South Park Elementary I went to a Catholic school so everyone I knew was a Catholic or followed another form of Christianity. Now don't get me wrong I like my religion I have nothing against it. It's just that I'd like a bit of a variety and meet someone who wasn't Christian someone of another religion you know other wise it seems like the world is nothing but robots. It's kind of strange though being brought up in a mostly Christian society somewhere along the line I found an unusually strong interest in another religion called Judaism. I never knew exactly when or why but I've never been ashamed of it but I've learned quite a lot by myself about the Jewish religion and have grown ever wanting to be Jewish.

Yet I couldn't bring myself to convert I didn't want to abandon my own religion and yet at the same time Judaism keeps calling to me. For now I consider myself part Jewish, though I have yet to prove I have a Jewish ancestor but I figure I'm mixed with everything else so why not? I've made it my "adopted" culture/ religion and get more highly offended by insults towards Jews then Christians. As I see it Christianity has so many people defended it already whilst the Jews could use a lot more help in defending their religion & culture. But I'm still a Catholic, though I'd tell people I'm part Jewish or I'm a CathJew. So anyway enough about that, where were we? Oh yeah.

So I continued my trek down the lonely empty street when I finally spotted another soul curious I walked up closer to see who it was Kyle. Both of us seemed shocked to find the other wondering the street on a Sunday morning.

"Hey dude. Aren't you supposed to be in church or something?" Kyle asked me

"Supposed to but didn't feel like going today. What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in church too?" I asked

"Well no I'm Jewish." Kyle responded

"You're Jewish?" I asked in the back of my mind I was pretty much cheering with joy but you that'd be pretty awkward to let him know how happy I was to find a non-Catholic peer.

"Yeah…It's not a big deal. I mean nothing's wrong with.." Kyle replying in a defensive manner as if I had a problem a with Jews.

"That's fucking awesome!" I blurted out I was so happy I just couldn't help myself.

For a few moments my words didn't even register with Kyle as he just continued his defensive tone. "Nothing wrong with anyone being…." That's when he stopped and I was sure I heard a record player coming to a screeching halt. "Wait…what did you say?" he asked me.

I tried to keep a calm composure as I nervously responded "I think its cool you're Jewish. Fuck this. I said being Jewish is fucking awesome! "For a few quick moments I rambled on about random stuff I learned about Jews before I finally stopped myself and nervously looked at Kyle feeling a tad embarrassed. He had on a pretty confused yet curious look to his face. "I'm I'm sorry…" I said calming myself down

"Nah, its fine good to see SOMEONE in this town knows a thing or two about Jews other than my family." Kyle responded "It seems that the only thing everyone here knows are stereotypes. " He added.

"Heh well I am part Jewish." I responded

"You are??" Kyle asked

"Well yeah my great, great, great, great, great…" As I continued with the "greats" Kyle gave me a half closed glance.

"You're not Jewish are you?" Kyle asked

"Well I dunno I'm a mutt I'm mixed with a lot of different heritages on my dad's side I'm African American and what I know from my mom's side I'm Italian, Irish, Swedish and Chilean Spanish and probably some other heritages I have yet to know about so I don't see why a Jewish bloodline can't be a possibility. And according to Jewish belief if a female ancestor of your mother no matter how far back was Jewish then you are in fact Jewish whether you know it or not whether you follow it or not. So in short biologically I don't know if I'm Jewish I haven't found proof of an ancestor but spiritually yes I am Jewish. "I responded and was now out of breathe.

"…….Wow…" was Kyle's only response

"You think I'm weird don't you?" I asked as I put my head down in shame to think even a Jew thought I was crazy with my Jew obsession.

"Yeah but it's a good weird. I'm pretty glad actually. At least now if I need to talk to someone about something Jewish, there's someone who'll understand instead of asking 'What the fuck is a dreidel again?'" Kyle replied.

Feeling a lot more comfortable that I wasn't to be labeled a freak or worst I looked back up. "Really?" I asked him.

"Yes and I also don't have to feel so bad about being Jewish anymore." Kyle responded with a slight smile. "Want to go get some lunch…we can go to King Jimmy's Buffett, great food." He offered

"Is it kosher?" I asked

"Yes it is." Kyle replied

"Sure, heh." I nervously responded. And then we began walking along the street towards King Jimmy's Buffett. As we did so I couldn't help but ask. "Are you serious they didn't know what a dreidel was? That's an easy one."

"Seriously dude you have no idea." Kyle replied. The two of us continued our way towards the restaurant chatting as we did so and my confidence growing. I could feel my calm, mellow personality returning after being absent for the first few weeks and I found a good friend in Kyle and yet my closest friend was yet to come but for now I was feeling less like the new kid and feeling more as if I had been in South Park all my life.

ש (tis more to come please review thank you )


	3. A Friend Gained & Lost

The small things in life are often missed but without us realizing it they link us to the important events. Take for instance what I had for lunch on a particular Monday I remember it almost crystal clear I packed my lunch that day in my lunchbox I had a turkey sandwich with American cheese, lettuce, & mustard on rye bread, as the sidekicks I had a red apple, two chocolate pudding cups (cause I love chocolate pudding lol), a mini Pringles snack pack, and two boxes of grape juice (thirsty kid haha). So why would I remember exactly what I had for lunch this particular day ,I mean it won't come up in any important exams now would it? Well I'll tell ya in a bit.

You see it was the Monday after that weekend another full week of school to deal with. This time around I was much more confident of myself and now I was assigned a bus stop instead of having my parents taken me to school as they did for the first week. This day my mom made my lunch instead of me buying from the cafeteria, she believes that there should be a balance between homemade lunch and one from the school and so she packs my lunch at least twice a week. After breakfast I grabbed my lunchbox and off I went to the bus stop. I was quite early when I arrived and saw that somebody had gotten there before me. From a distance I was sure the lone soul was shivering as if he had been sleeping out in the cold all night. When I got closer it turned out to be Kenny and I was right he was shivering.

"Hey Kenny, what's up?" I asked as I arrived at my spot.

"Oh hey dude, not much." Kenny replied

"You look cold how long have you been out here? I asked him.

"...Oh, I've been here forty fucking minutes. I don't mind." Kenny said

"Forty minutes?! Why you out here so long? "I asked again perhaps being a bit nosey.

"No reason I just love freezing my ass off." Kenny replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Kenny, don't avoid the question." I told him.

"Well the usual my parents are fighting. My mom's bitching at my dad for being a drunken alcoholic and as his response he slapped her and they continued on arguing when I left. "Kenny replied in a disgruntled tone.

"Oh My G-d, dude... that... that sucks." I replied

"Look don't try to fucking act like you fucking care because I know you don't give a shit no body does." Kenny grumbled his response.

"Aww..but I do care. That's sad you're parents are fighting and your freezing your ass off to get away from it." I said as I tried to put an arm over him (as a friendly not homo gesture)

"Don't touch me…" Kenny grumbled

I backed away "Oh..sorry.. Anything I can do for you?" I asked

"Only if you can fucking somehow make our family not poor, not only do my fucking parents keep fighting we're so fucking dirt poor I don't even have any damn money for lunch so I won't be eating today and fucking fat ass will be there to rub it in my face like it's all my fault I'm so fucking damn poor and like I can do a damn thing about it." Kenny replied in anger. (Now you know something's really up when Kenny's mad lol)

"Oh well…" I looked at my lunchbox for a bit and looked back at Kenny. "You can share my lunch if you want. My mom packed a turkey sandwich I mean if you like turkey…" I offered

"Well, I like turkey- I mean, um, no thanks, I'm fine." Kenny replied still trying to keep his tough guy exterior.

"You…sure I mean I don't mind. It's hard trying to go through half the day with a complaining stomach. And I have two chocolate pudding cups too, heh normally I don't share those with anyone but I'm willing to make an exception." I offered again

"Well I-did you say pudding cup?" Kenny asked with a bit of interest

"Yeah it's chocolate too my favorite." I replied smiling a bit.

"Really?" Kenny smiled a little, finally won over. "Thanks dude."

"No problem" I responded that's when everyone's nemesis Cartman the fat ass arrived.

"Hey fags oh I see the new kid is here with us today. Finally man enough to face me?" Cartman threatened.

"Shut up fat boy." Kyle's voice could be heard from behind as he and Stan arrived.

"Fuck you Jew." Cartman responded

"Hey don't insult my people" I blurted out both Cartman and Kyle looked at me with a surprised look.

"Are you Jewish too??" Cartman asked

"Well…I'm part Jewish kind of." I responded when our conversation was interrupted.

"Oh G-d... I bet she's gonna leave me... she's gonna go to Token again... oh Jesus..." Stan came in muttering to himself.

"Whose he talking about?" I asked

"He's bitch ass girlfriend Wendy. " Cartman replied

"Don't call Wendy a bitch you fat fuck!!" Stan screamed

"Woa ho ho and what are you gonna do, pussy??" Cartman asked acting all tough that's when Stan punched him in the nose with anger and Cartman began to wail. Lucky for him the bus pulled up.

"Whose the fucking pussy now?" Stan asked grumbling

"COME ON WE'RE RUNNING LATE" screeched Mrs. Crabtree

"Dude I thought you were dead?" Kyle asked

"I SAID GET ON DAMN IT!" The bus driver replied.

"Woa chill ya old bitch. "Kyle responded

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!!!" Mrs. Crabtree demanded

"I said ow I fell in a ditch." Kyle covered up

"Oh well you should be more careful. Now get on!!!" Mrs. Crabtree screeched

With that the four boys got on to the yellow bus me trailing behind with a note in my hand for the driver.

"Who are you kid???" The bus driver demanded

"Hi I'm a new rider I'm Jake, it's my first time on this bus..." I replied as I offered the note. "And...I'm." that's when she interrupted me.

"Alright then just shut up and sit down! We're LATE!!" The driver yelled again.

"Yes ma'am..." I replied politely as I made my way on to the bus and down the aisle. Seemed everybody had a buddy to sit with except me but that was fine I like sitting alone on the school bus. I found an empty seat near the back, the second seat from the back emergency door. Behind my Kyle and Stan were chatting away.

"Dude you and Wendy have been together for years dude why are you being paranoid about her and Token?" Kyle asked his friend.

"I don't know dude I keep thinking that maybe she's growing tired of me, like what if she finds someone better then me??" Stan was seriously in panic mode. "What do I do Kyle???"

"Stan you know I don't know the first thing about love relationships I barely had one with Rebecca and look how she turned out." Kyle replied

"Whatever happened to Rebecca anyway?" Stan asked.

"I have no idea, it's like she just disappeared" Kyle answered that's when a kid with glasses appeared

"Oh, she got written out after season three." the random kid said.

"What the fuck is he talking about? Stan asked

"Nothing. Bad joke. Forget I said anything." the unknown kid said before mysteriously vanishing**.**

"Huh...that was weird." Kyle commented

Their conversation continued on in front of me was an ever heated conversation between Cartman and Kenny.

""Hahaha, Kenny, what did your poor hot mom pack you for lunch today, some dog shit?" Cartman tormented him

"Shut the fuck up hippo ass!" Kenny threatened as he scorned at the fat asshole who continued to prod him on.

"I'm not a hippo ass, I'm big boned. But hey at least I have bones. Your family's so poor they can't afford enough milk for you're bones to stay together! They're probably crumbling as we speak" Cartman insulted again.

At that moment Kenny's face was turning an angry bright red. He said nothing he just clenched his teeth as he felt his blood boiling. Yet Cartman refused to stop.

**"**Shame your fucking hot mom had to choose that dumbfuck drunk-ass pedophile, otherwise maybe your family wouldn't be so poor." Cartman add it and with that Kenny just snapped.

"FUCK YOU CARTMAN EVERYDAY I PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU!!" with that Kenny shoved Cartman off the seat and jumped on him pretty much beating the shit out of the fat bastard. Cartman wailed and screamed as Kenny just pounded him in an angry fury. The rest of us were cheering Kenny on as he was beating Cartman the fuck up. heard the commotion and slammed on the brakes and pulled the bus over.

"HEY STOP THAT KID!!" The bus driver yelled and raced toward the fight and she grabbed Kenny by the arm and pulled him off of Cartman who was now a bleeding mess, his face looking as if he'd gotten kicked by a horse that had claws on the end of its hooves.

"Damn Cartman pissed Kenny the fuck off, he looks like shit. "Stan commented

"He had it coming to him fat ass never knows when to keep his mouth shut." Kyle replied.

"Now look kid I know he's an evil fat bastard but I can't have blood all over my bus floor, you can deal with him when you get to the school you hear me?" Mrs. Crabtree asked.

"Yeah whatever..." Kenny groaned as he rolled his eyes

"Good now both of you sit down!!" The driver yelled. With that Cartman stumbled to his feet it was as if he was in a drunken dazed as he sat back down. Kenny didn't want anything more to do with the fat ass and so sat next to me. He was still steamed and his face was still red with rage so I sat as quietly as I could less I became his next target. In fact it seemed that the whole bus didn't want to piss Kenny off even more as it went quiet for the rest of the ride to school.

We finally arrived at our destination and made our way off the bus and as we entered the hallway Kenny and Cartman made eye contact once more.

"I am NOT done with you fat ass!!" Kenny growled

Cartman, despite pretty much looking like shit and having his ass owned threatened right back, "Oh yeah poor fuck?! What are you gonna do??!"

Before another fight could break out Mr. Mackey intervened. "Mmkay boys no fighting in the hallway mmkay?"

"Damn it..." Kenny groaned under his breath

"Dude calm down, you can get him after school." I said offering him some encouragement.

"You hear that lard ass??! We'll meet after school!" Kenny yelled after Cartman .

"Whatever…"Cartman said in a confident tone despite almost being murdered by his opponent.

And so it was set there would be a fight after school until then we had to endure another day of class and it was a Monday ugh. The hours slowly trudged on as Mr. Garrison talked about some junk not really relating to school of how Communist Germany took over north Antarctica **and destroyed the aliens.** And how Chris Brown beat up Rihanna, course that never appeared in the text book nor did it matter. I was nearly falling asleep at my desk when the lunch bell finally rang.

"Oh thank G-d, I can't take anymore." I grumbled as I slowly got out of my chair the rest of the class had already raced out the class room door. I always like to take my time; I usually end up hanging back while letting the excited crowd go before me. Then I realized the promise I made earlier to share half my lunch and began to walk a bit faster in hoping that Kenny wasn't thinking that I had broken that promise. When I noticed Kenny had already left the classroom I broke into a bit of a rushed walk towards the classroom door with my lunchbox at hand when I literally bumped into Kenny who was waiting for me near the door. I wasn't sure if he was waiting for me or just waiting for his lunch but I never asked.

"Kenny! I was just about to look for you." I said

"Hey dude, same. " Kenny replied

"Cool. Let's go eat then." I responded

With that we were off to the cafeteria and sat at an empty table, many kids including fat ass, Stan & Kyle were still in the lunch line. It was the first time since being in a new school that I wasn't sitting alone. I opened up my dinosaur lunch box as Kenny waited patiently.

"Dude you sure you don't mind? You really don't have to do this." He asked as he watched me.

"Not at all." I responded as I pulled out the turkey sandwich already cut in half. Before giving half I pulled out a napkin and placed it on the table near Kenny's spot (I'm not a neat freak but I never place food on the table itself lol) and laid his half of the sandwich on the napkin. He still seemed a bit weary as he continued to watch as if he expected me to either go back on my promise or gyp him somehow or give him something inedible. "Wait I got more for ya." As I pulled out a pudding cup and sat it on his napkin, as well as some of the Pringle crisps (crisps not chips lol) , half of the apple, and a juice box.

For a minute Kenny just stared at the food in front of him before his hunger took over and he finally took a bite out of the sandwich. He seemed relieve to find not only was it edible but it tasted pretty damn good.

"Sorry if I seemed a bit suspicious, you don't know how many times someone's offered me some rotten lousy tasting shit or trying to feed me actual dog shit like Cartman did a couple of times." Kenny groaned

"Its fine I can't say I blame ya if someone ever tried to feed me shit. " I responded as I began eating my lunch.

"Anyway thanx." Kenny replied as he also continued eating.

I guess you can call me sensitive, I guess I am sensitive it's something that's a part of me though I'm never so much so as to let someone push me around but I do tend to care about people and one of the things my dad taught me is to never turn down a hungry person. Because one day I may be the hungry person and so I keep the value and well it seems as if it were paying off.

As we continued eating Kyle and Stan sat down at the table. I'm sure it was only because Kenny was here otherwise I would have been by myself.

"Hey dudes you don't mind if we sit with you?" Kyle asked as he sat down, so it didn't matter as he already made himself at home.

"Sure go right ahead." I replied. Kenny was a bit too busy eating his lunch, I know some people complain how they're starving but this kid really WAS starving.

Stan sat next to Kyle "Seriously I don't know what to do!"

"Still paranoid about his girlfriend?" I asked

"Yep he's been like this all day. Stan really why don't you just go talk to her? "Kyle asked him

"Maybe I should….I don't know..." Stan began pondering over where to take Kyle's advice or not.

"I know I don't have any part in this but if you want my advice it's this if you feel that you need to tell someone you love something important you best do it when you have the chance because one day something may happen and you'll never get that chance ever again and you'll regret it the rest of your life." I advised him, unknownst to them this was my past experience.

You see two years before I moved to South Park I had a girlfriend named June. She had a very charismatic, sweet yet feisty personality we often hung around together puppy love if you will. Everyone thought our relationship would last but one day would render that impossible. It was around 12:30am on New Year's Day when June and her family were driving home from a party. On that same night a Mac truck driver decided to have a toast or 2 or 10 for the New Year drunk and half tired he drove off in his 20 ton vehicle. He fell asleep at the wheel and slammed right into June's car splitting it in half and killing everyone inside the smaller vehicle. I never got over the pain and perhaps where my loyalty betrays me. I didn't go searching for a new girlfriend nor wanted one I've been too heartbroken and scared that the new one would wind up the same way June did. To this day I have had no interest in girls, that part of me has been dead and gone. So you see why I warn people, like Stan about their love interest. Because one day without warning fate will slap you right across the face and leave you bleeding, crying and heartbroken.

Stan thought about my words for a while before finally getting the guts to get up and walk over to Wendy. We weren't sure what was to happen to just yet.

"Wow you really know a thing or two about love don't you?" Kyle asked

"Eh not really I'm not into love... or girls for that matter." I replied

"Not in to girls?! Dude are you gay or something??" Kenny asked almost choking on his juice.

"No I'm just no…" Before I could finish he interrupted me.

"How can you NOT like girls, dude? Boobs are like, the best things EVER!" Kenny added

"I just don't, I'm not gay in fact I don't feel that way for any gender, I think my sex drive is retarded or dead.." I replied

"Dude we need to revive it or something, you me go searching for hot chicks after my ass whooping with Cartman what do ya say?" Kenny offered

"Um….I don't know…" I replied hesitantly

"Come on it'll be great, trust me." Kenny encouraged

"Well..ok if you say so." I accepted the offer, I had no idea what the hell I was getting myself into but I didn't want to seem like a pussy.

That's when a half beaten up Cartman had the audacity to show up and sit at our table.

"Hey assholes! You have the honor of sitting with me today!" Cartman boasted.

"Oh joy I think I'm going to piss myself with glee. "Kyle replied in sarcasm "Let me guess the other kids booted you off from their table?"

"No Jew, they couldn't handle my true awesomeness..." Cartman continued flattering himself.

"You mean they couldn't handle how large your ass was. " I remarked, Kyle laughing at the insult however Kenny wasn't laughing instead he was glaring at Cartman with the stink eye. Fat ass failed to notice instead he was focused on me.

"Fuck you new kid, you blackish…Spanish..whatever asshole what the hell are you anyway??!" Cartman asked couldn't think of anything racial.

"Let's see Black, Irish, Italian, Swedish, Chilean Spanish. To put it simply I'm a mutt." I replied

"A mutt?? Doggy boy??!! AHAHAHAH a mutt!!! What a retarded dumb ass!" Cartman laughed out loud. "Look it's the dog boy!!!" He pointed.

"Laugh all you want I'm not offended, in fact Mutt's always been nickname back at home since 2nd grade. "And the dog's been a symbol of fearlessness and loyalty since ancient times, not that you'd know anything about those qualities." I responded

"Want us to call you Mutt then?" Kyle asked

"If you don't mind…" I replied happy to get my old nickname back.

Cartman suddenly stopped his jeering when he realized his insults weren't getting to me. "Hey I'm ……fearless and ….loyal too asshole!"

"Since when…?" Kyle asked. "Fearless like that time you tried to get out of fighting Wendy?"

"Who told you that?!! I wasn't trying to get out of fighting with Wendy she was!!!" Cartman replied defensively.

"And I don't ever remember any loyalty from you either fat ass." Kenny grumbled his glare still locked on him.

"Like you know anything about loyalty you poor shit!" Cartman replied

Kenny turned red when he heard that. "I've always been loyal as a friend to you and this is all the fucking respect you ever give me! You wouldn't know loyalty if it was on the fucking box of your precious cheesy poofs!!" he screamed.

"At least I could afford a box of cheesy poofs unlike your poor ass shit family!!!" Cartman yelled back.

With that remarked it appeared as if the fight was suddenly moved up as Kenny just snapped and attacked Cartman. Throwing them both off the table and wrestling on to the floor. Kenny was literally pounding the shit out of Cartman, who got a few good punches himself. The whole cafeteria watching and cheering on the fight.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!" Echoing amongst the crowd

It was becoming clear that Kenny was winning, Cartman's face was bloody and bruised and he was nearly out of breath. But then he pulled the ultimate low down dirty cheap shot. The fat ass quickly grabbed a very sharp fork off a lunch table. As Kenny moved in ready to give him another punch Cartman thrusted the utensil deep into Kenny's forehead actually sinking in enough to reach the brain. With that Kenny's eyes immediately rolled into the back of his head and he fell dead with a thud.

The crowd booed and hissed all they were worried about was the fight itself!!

"Oh my G-d Cartman killed Kenny!!!" Stan shouted

"You bastard!!" Kyle added

"Oh well at least he's dead and I'm not which means I win and he looses!! Poor fuck!!" Cartman jeered at the corpse and walked away.

Me on the other hand, first time seeing Kenny die, was standing pretty much shocked, terrified, bewildered. "He's dead. Isn't anyone going to do anything??"

"Nah.." Was the only response as the crowd left for recess not caring at all that someone had been killed in their cafeteria!!

"What the fuck is wrong with these people." I thought. As everyone left I ran up to fallen Kenny.

"Kenny?!? " I tried to see if there was any sign of life in him but nothing. He had no pulse, and he was beginning to show signs of Riga mortis. He was dead alright. "Shit shit,, why is no body fazed by this? Hello someone's dead over here !!"

When no one came back to help I decided to do something myself. I lifted Kenny's lifeless body on to my shoulder and carried him to the nurse's office.

"Nurse there's a problem." I told her in a trembling voice.

"Oh hello young man what seems to be the trouble?" Nurse Gollum asked oblivious to the fact I was carrying a dead person on my shoulder.

"Um him.." I said as I placed Kenny on the waiting table. "See there was this fight with him and fat ass and the cheating asshole stabbed him with a fork and killed him!!"

"Oh, happens all the time. When did he die?" Nurse asked me in a non caring voice.

"About a minute ago, why?!" I asked

"He'll be fine then. " Nurse replied calmly

"Fine?! He's dead! What are you going to tell his family?" I asked

"Relax he's fine, the cafeteria might want this back." Nurse said as she tugged on the fork and managed to pull it out but not without ripping some of the scalp.

"Are you mad?!" I asked

"I'll be right back. "Nurse replied as she left the room.

"These people are insane!" I exclaimed not a second after nurse had left I could hear some faint cracking the source being…Kenny. The cracking was coming from his bones which were resetting themselves after being stiff for a few seconds, the deep gaping wound in his forehead was quickly healing up, and he began to breath. His glassed over eyes returned to life, as they began to blink and search their surroundings to figure out where their host had ended up.

"Dude what happened, where the hell am I??" He asked as he sat up rubbing his head as if he just wasn't dead a moment again!

My only response was a dead on stare "You…died…I think…Cartman stabbed you in the brain with a fork…and you died…and you came back…? Nah that's impossible." I began searching in my own mind for answers of what had just happened. That's when the nurse finally decided to come back in.

"Oh Kenny, glad to see you've come to. This young man brought you to my office after you had another one of your mishaps." The nurse told him

"Jake err…Mutt, you brought me to the nurse's office?" Kenny asked

"Yeah it was the only thing I could thing of. See I'm sure you were dead…Or maybe not…Maybe that jab to the brain just caused you to black out " As I tried to search for more answers and concluding it was impossible to come back from the dead. Though fate would have it that Kenny have a second showing of his immortality.

"Wow thanx... no one usually does anything after I have one of my "mishaps" they just walk away without given a shit." Kenny responded

"Well Kenny now that you're here want me to give you a check up to make sure everything's in order?" The nurse asked.

"Yep the usual please." He responded "The nurse always insists given me a check whenever stuff like that happens in school." He explained to me.

"Oh…I'll wait for you then…" I replied still confused but pretty sure I answered my own questions.

The nurse checked him a bit, I was sure it was to make sure Kenny was in fact alive , she checked his pulse with a stethoscope, checked his eye movement, his breathing, and she was about to check his blood pressure. It was the most bizarre random thing however as when she reached for the blood pressure instrument instead of grabbing the patch she ended up and failed to notice she was grabbing a hose connected to a very large oxygen tank. It was even more insane to watch her not notice that it wasn't the right tool it didn't even go on his arm. She tried and realized it wouldn't go on her arm.

"Oh…I'm sorry what was I thinking." The nurse said to herself. "This doesn't go here it goes here." And she placed the mask directly on Kenny's mouth immediately his eyes widened .

"Uh….nurse…" I said but she was too busy and actually turned on the oxygen tank full blast. Was she insane or just in that much of a rush to not notice??!

In an instant poor Kenny was inflating like a balloon and flailing his arms around for help. Faster then anyone could think he was rapidly expanding and in no time he was swollen to nearly half the size of the office itself and still growing! The nurse had her back turned checking on something else I have no idea what.

"NURSE!!!!" I shouted panicked

Nurse Gollum finally turns around and sees Kenny now almost the exact full size of the small office "What is….it..oh dear." With that the nurse ran out the door closing it behind her.

Me I was trapped between the wall and the ever expanding Kenny desperately I was trying to reach for the hose hoping I could either yank it out of Kenny's mouth or from the oxygen tank but it was practically no use. With so many sharp things lying around there was no other out come. A syringe found its way into the ballooned Kenny and he promptly burst. His blood, guts, body parts everything all over the office, including on me.

"KENNY???!" I shouted knowing I wasn't going to get a response. Though I still tried to search for him I found his half blown head still with that panicked look in his eyes when he found himself inflating. "Damn it Kenny what was that bitch nurse thinking??!!" I asked I picked up his left arm and searching around as if I was going to find all of the pieces and put him back together.

The nurse walked back in "Oh boy what a mess I hope he doesn't take too long. I better not tell his parents of this incident"

"YOU INSANE LADY LOOK WHAT YOU DID! NOW HE REALLLY IS DEAD!!" I screamed at her and pointed at her with the left arm I found.

"He's fine Jake." Was the nurse's only response.

"Fine?! He's splattered all over your office like some sick blood and guts wallpaper!" I replied.

In a moment the blood on the office disappeared all at once by itself and each crumb, bit and piece and organ that was of Kenny began forming back up. It was as if an energy had called them back into place. I just watched in a state of" what the fuck?" It was both astonishing and yet horrifying to watch each piece of Kenny's corpse find its place and low and behold Kenny himself was standing before us almost complete except for his left arm which I forgot I was holding.

"That was some crazy shit." Kenny said cracking his neck a bit as if to make sure his head was correctly in place.

"See he's fine. "Gollum reassured me. "Sorry about that Kenny my mind's been else where."

"It's fine. It's usually how it is." Kenny sighed in a bit of frustration

"But….you…you..died.. You exploded into a million pieces I saw you!!" I in a tone that sounded a bit like fear.

"Yeah it's sort of a power I guess, I was kind of born with it. " Kenny explained.

I could think of nothing and pretty much just stood their speechless still with the arm.

"Dude you think I could have that back anytime soon?" Kenny asked referring to his left arm.

I stared at the left arm a bit before letting out a disgusted scream and chucking it at Kenny's feet.

"Well you didn't have to throw it. It's just an arm." Kenny said slightly annoyed as he reached down to pick it up and restore his limb to its rightful spot. Amazingly it just healed right into place and Kenny could once again use it.

"Yay it works, I've had enough of this office we better go before class starts." He then noticed my terrified stare that never did once let up. "What?"

"Are..are you a zombie??" I asked in fearful tone. I found myself backing away from him as if I just found out he was some horrific monster.

"I was once; it's not all that it's cracked up to be. But no I'm not a fucking zombie." Kenny responded

"You're a demonic undead abomination then???" I was still backing away, desperate to get away from this "monster". A puzzled and now insulted Kenny trying to calm me down walked up a bit closer and my response was to back up even further.

"I'm not fucking demonic and I'm not undead. Dude relax I'm just like everyone else." Kenny explained he was now upset at my over reactions towards him.

"You are so not like everyone else; you're some demonic undead force bent on taken over people's brains!" I shrieked, in a mistrustful voice.

"Well that wasn't very nice. " Nurse Gollum responded

"You've watched way too many horror movies. Mutt please tell me you don't honestly think that and you're joking around because that really fucking hurts." Kenny replied in a very upset tone.

"I..I.." That's when the bell for class rang. "I have to go to class now…" I said my voice trembling with hints of anxiety.

"I'll come with you since we're in the same class." Kenny offered

"No…no! I'm good I can get there myself." I responded nervously as I left the nurse's office.

"We're still on for our after school plans right? Since the fight was early we can get an early start." Kenny asked as he nervously chuckled.

"I….don't know I'll get back to you…maybe" I responded.

Sensing a change in my views toward him Kenny was growing extremely disappointed. Upset he sighed a bit, before heading out of the office.

"Are you going to be ok, Kenny?" Gollum asked

Kenny sighed again "Yeah I'll be fine I guess.."

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll get used to your "power." The nurse added trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah I hope so. Kenny replied as he left for class.

I was walking in the hallways between the Nurse's office and class when I bumped in to Kyle, Stan & Wendy, seems that my advised paid off.

"Hey dudes." I greeted still shaken from the ordeal in the nurse's office

"Hey Mutt, where were you? You missed recess." Kyle asked

"Oh I took Kenny to the nurse's office…did you know his demonic abomination?" I replied

"Demonic? Kenny??! Naah." Stan responded.

"Yeah he's perverted but I don't think that qualifies as demonic." Wendy added her and the boys laughing a bit.

"But he died twice!" I replied

"Damn twice in one day how'd he die the second time?" Kyle asked

"The nurse inflated him with the oxygen tank until he burst. He exploded into crumbs and he still came back!" I explained

"I bet that was something to see how big did he get??" Stan asked

"About the size of the nurse's office but that doesn't matter.." I was interrupted.

"Holy crap the size of the entire office, it's a new record. Last time he didn't even expand that big." Kyle remarked

"Hey where is Kenny anyway?" Stan asked

"He was still in the nurse's office last time I saw him. But seriously I really think he's a demonic, undead abomination bent on eating or taken over souls!!" I yelled out Cartman over hearing me.

"Hmm sounds like this rumor could use a hand" Cartman thought to himself

"Dude he's not like that all trust me he's not one to hurt anyone without provocation that is." Kyle said trying to assure me. "Anyway we better get to class." With that everyone went to the last class of day and soon school was over.

I didn't heed Kyle's words and instead insisted I listen to my own overly paranoid thoughts and avoided Kenny on the way home. Instead of riding the bus I walked home from school, if he asked I would have told him I missed the bus. My route let me avoid the bus stop and come straight home. I had no idea that's where Kenny was waiting for me, at the bus stop. Kenny was hoping that I would have come to my senses and forget all about the accusations I made up. He stood at the bus stop for an hour and then two and then by the 4th hour he realized I wasn't coming, disappointed even more he finally left the stop. That night I couldn't help but feel guilty about abandoning Kenny it was hard to do much of anything. I could barely eat, I could barely sleep the guilt was eating at me but I still felt a fear that was unfounded.

The next day started off very, very not so good, the night before Cartman made fliers with my words printed on them "BEWARE KENNY IS A DEMONIC, UNDEAD, ABOMINATION BENT ON EATING/TAKEN OVER YOUR SOULS!!! AVOID AT ALL COSTS!!" with the words underneath was a photoshoped picture of Kenny with flaming red eyes, devil horns, and blood dripping fangs. During the hours before school was to start Cartman made his way into the building and stuffed a flier in to each and every locker.

As for the rest of us waiting for the bus, I slowly walked up to my spot and was purposefully the last to arrive. Kenny was standing with his arms crossed and an upset expression and he was quiet and he was that way on the bus as well. I knew he didn't feel like talking to me and I was still fearful of him so I tried my best to avoid sitting or looking at him.

When we arrived at the school it was much, much worst. We were greeted by a panicked crew.

One of the first was Tweek who ran around in circles screaming "KENNY'S GONNA EAT MY BRAIN??! AAAAHHHH!!!!!!"

Kenny's eyes widen wondering why people were now terrified of him.

Everyone except Kyle and Stan were avoiding him. Clyde ran up to them "DON'T YOU KNOW KENNY IS A DEMON!!!!!" He yelled at them.

"No..he's not we've known him all our lives he's not a demon" Kyle said trying to assure them.

"How do you know he's not hiding a horrific secret? That would explain why he never dies!!!!" Clyde replied.

Kyle and Stan thought to each other for awhile and looked back at Kenny.

"Guys you don't really believe that do you? It's me Kenny!! You're best friend???" Kenny asked now more distressed then ever.

"Yeah….sure…we know." Stan said "I have to get to my locker"

"Yeah me too" Kyle added and joined and they both slowly left they too were now suspicious of Kenny.

As I watched all of this I couldn't help but feel that somehow I was a part of this but couldn't figure out why. That's when I noticed a few pamphlets on the floor near the lockers; I picked them up and read them. "Oh shit who the hell wrote these?!" And that's when Kenny caught me with the papers that caused all this chaos.

"Kenny!!" I shouted "I swear I didn't do this!" I said trying to prove my innocence.

All Kenny did was give me an upset and hurt expression, that said it all, and then he walked off.

"Kenny??" I called out, there was no answer. "I'm so sorry…" I whispered. All I wanted since moving to South Park was a close buddy to hang around with I had one and it seemed I had lost him just as quick, all because I couldn't accept the way he was. All I could think of was "Oh G-d what have I done?"

(What kind of paranois has Mutt started will he ever learn to trust Kenny and will the others do the same?! Find out in the next chap! Please review thank you. )


	4. Mutt makes a Gay Little Speech

The school erupted in a wave of panic over the rumors of Kenny being an undead, demonic force was passed from one kid to the next. All because of me, who could have been a best friend but choose not to understand that Kenny was just immortal. I was still puzzled about the fliers, who had made them, and who had let them loose.

Kenny was trying his best to ignore his schoolmates, everywhere he walked everyone would stop and keep a sharp suspicious eye on him as if he were a monstrosity. Friends he had known for years were now mistrustful of him; the ever loyal, trusted, and fearless hero was now seen as a treacherous villain.

I was just starting to come to my senses and realizing how much stress I was putting poor Kenny through. "Maybe I am being too paranoid…" I thought to myself. I wanted to apologize but I wasn't sure if he'd ever even wanted to see me ever. I found him but he didn't see me, for a while I trailed him not quite ready to confront him just yet, and watched as groups of kids would just flee from him in horror.

"Watch out he's coming for us!!!" Bebe shouted her and her group of friends ran screaming.

"O-oh je-jeez Kenny's going to take my soul!!!" Butters joined in and ran off.

"Aw come on Butters not you too, please will anyone come to their senses and listen to me?!" Kenny shouted in a troubled tone. But no body would listen

Even Stan and Kyle were drawn into the chaos. "Watch out he's getting angry he's going to kill us!!! " Stan screamed.

"You think you know a guy.." Kyle added as he tried to hide himself.

Kenny just watched and listened in disbelief "But..but you guys are the only friends I have…We've been friends since forever you can't possibly believe this bullshit."

Kyle and Stan just walked away; everyone followed leaving Kenny all alone in the hallway. As for me I'm not much of a trailer I was slacking so far behind my target I sped up when it was out of my sight and ended up plowing right into him, "Kenny! I found you!"

Kenny just angrily turned to face me "YOU! I already have so much shit to deal with at my poor ass home, it wasn't bad enough to call me an abomination and ditching me yesterday but you also had to make these fliers and turn my friends against me... thanks, thanks a lot!"

I just stood there looking at the ground, Ashamed I couldn't think of anything to say I mean how do you apologize to someone you've accused of being an abomination. "Kenny…I...I…"

"...What, Mutt? What is it!?" Kenny asked annoyed, clearly thinking I had spoken more than enough today.

"Kenny I'm sor…" But before I could even finish my sentence the kids came back with the teachers and principal and every adult in the school.

It seemed in a short period the pandemonium of the kids had spread to the adults as well.

"At first I thought they were being crazy bastards Principal Victoria, but when I realized that he never dies it all made sense to me." Mr. Garrison said as he pointed at Kenny.

"He must be dealt with immediately Mmkay? The parents won't be too happy if they found out their children were with a demon at school." Mr. Mackey joined in.

"But I'm not a fucking demon!" Kenny let out "I'm just a normal kid beside dying and coming back, but trust me I'm not out to eat/take people's brains/souls. Seriously!" He added

"We can't let a demon in our school Kenny you must leave now." Principal Victoria told him straight up. "We can't have you making it a living hell for the other students. With them running and screaming in fear they can't learn anything." She added

"But…I'm not" Kenny was interrupted

"Go we already have the cops on the way!" Victoria threatened

"You can't be serious…" Kenny said in disbelief

That's when Officer Babrady stepped in. "Move along demon there's nothing to see here!"

Kenny was a tough kid with a tough exterior but even these accusations and now being exiled from his friends and the whole school was too much for him. As he turned to leave only I could see him trying his damn best to hold back some tears.

"Kenny…" I yelled as I ran after him. He turned to face me again, with his moistened eyes.

"Get the fuck away from me!" He raged as he left the school.

"You best stay away from that demon Mmkay? He's dangerous." Mr. Mackey warned me.

"But he's not a demon, he was my friend and I screwed it up!!" I exclaimed

That's when we heard an evil laughter coming from the back, it was that fiend Cartman.

"And what is so funny fat ass?!" I demanded an answer from him.

The evil bastard pulled out the fliers. "My idea do you like? I just took your words and printed it on these handouts. " Cartman chuckled

"YOU FUCKING...I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I yelled ready to kick his ass but was held back.

Kyle always the smartest kid in the school thought it over. "You know if Kenny was ever a demon we would have known by now; I mean no demon has ever been willing to sacrifice itself for other people. He has an unusual power but he's always used it to help us."

"True…he's probably more loyal then any of us. " Stan added "Shit now I feel like a douche."

"I have to go find him!" I said ready to dash out of the school.

"Hey kid, watch your step, there's a demon on the loose!" cried Officer Barbrady.

"Please he is NOT a demon; I was paranoid and said all that crap. I thought he was demonic but now I know he's not, he's a normal, if immortal, human with feelings and I have to go apologize." I told him walking towards the door

"Little boy, it is VERY important that you move away from here," Barbrady blocked him, "It isn't safe out there anymore! Demons twist your mind, distort your memories..."

"Um…what part of NOT demon is getting through your brain?" I asked him

"Dude give it up Barbrady's a complete dumb ass, we'll distract him for you though. " Kyle whispered to me.

"Little boy, I am the POLICE CHIEF, I know what I am talking about!" Barbrady yelled.

"He's probably at home right now, if you don't know where his house is it's the very last house past the bus stop. A very run down ghetto house you can't miss it." Kyle whispered again as he was getting ready to distract the cop.

"Umm….ok" I responded

"Hey Barbrady there's a box of doughnuts in the staff office!" Kyle shouted

"Oh wow! Nothing to see here! " Barbrady said running for the office.

"Now Mutt!" Stan ordered me.

With the cop's back turned I ran out of the school like a fugitive. "Whoot I got out of school!! Freedom!!!" I yelled "It'd be so awesome if I didn't have to find the person pissed off at me."

I began searching around South Park for Kenny's house. "Kyle said past the bus stop…right?" I asked myself as I reached the bus stop and began walking down the street of houses. "Hmmm did he mean all the way down?" I continued on walking down the lane but didn't find the house and then I came upon the railroad tracks and there right next to them was a run down one story house. "Holy hell is this it?" I asked as I walked up to the house, the lawn was littered with trash in the middle stood a pick up truck that appeared to not have been used for years.

Slowly I approached the door. "Damn it what do I say….just sorry? Um…crap…here goes nothing." I said to myself as I knocked on the door which just fell on the floor with a thud. How embarrassing, "Ooh shit…"

That's when a middle-aged looking woman with red hair came to the um…"door"

"What the hell? Is that a kid?" Carol said, lowering her voice, "Must be on of Kenny's little friends"

"Uh hi…um…that door was like that…" I lied.

"Yeah, don't remind me." she replied sternly, "What brings you here today? Trying to lynch my son?"

"Lynch? Oh no um…are you Kenny's mom?" I asked

"Yes ...Carolyn Susan McCormick. Everyone calls me Peggy or Carol." She replied.

"Hi…I'm Jake new to town, is Kenny home I need to talk to him." I asked her

"Oh, he's home, he said he didn't want visitors, but someone needs to knock some sense into that boy. He's in his room right now." Mrs. McCormick told me.

"Ok thanx." I said as I walked in to shabby house and towards Kenny's room.

"Who the hell is that?" Stuart asked Carol. "Is he the one who called our boy a demon?!" he asked demandingly

"You're drunk again, aren't you?" Carol raised an eyebrow.

"What else is new?" Stuart asked her

Carol thought for a moment "Nothing."

I approached Kenny's door which seemed to have a waiting line. His older brother and younger sister (in best friends forever there's a young girl with the McCormick's assumed to be Kenny's sister) were at the door trying to get in.

"Hi….you must be Kenny's siblings…" I said

"Oh boy..." Karen rolled her eyes, "Karen McCormick. Pleased to meet you. You are?"

"I'm Jake but you can call me Mutt." I introduced myself

Kevin just hopped a bit, "Kevin!!! I Kevin, me I Kevin!"

"Um…hey…having any luck talking to Kenny?" I asked

"No, he's locked himself in there. Doing his normal ritual of looking at porn while thinking the day's events over and refusing to look anyone in the eye without being an asshole." Karen responded

"Ok..then..let's see if I can get in." I said and knocked on Kenny's door. "Kenny?"

"Who is it? Karen, Kevin I told you to stay out!" Kenny yelled from inside his room.

"It isn't us, douche bag! We gave up!" Karen yelled.

"D-d-douchebag!" Kevin raised his arms and yelled.

"Shut up Kevin." Everyone else said.

"Then who the fuck just knocked on my door?!" Kenny asked

"Some kid from your school who has some kind of fetish for the color blue." Karen replied

"Hey I don't have a blue fetish!! Uh anyway yea that was me…Mutt..." I responded hesitantly

"Oh that little fucker." Kenny grumbled. "What the fuck do you want?!" He raged so loud the entire house could hear him.

"I came to say that I…I.." My shame was much and again I was stuttering.

That's when Kenny threw his door open. "IT WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU TO CALL ME AN ABOMINATION YOU HAD TO FOLLOW ME HOME TO MAKE IT EVEN WORST??" Carol & Stuart hearing this.

"Kenny no it's not like that I.." Stuttering once more.

"Get that candy-ass pussy out of this fucking house. That means you, fucking retard and short shit." Kevin and Karen looked hurt.

"Woa…Kenny relax don't take it out on your siblings it's not their fault. "I said trying to calm him down.

Karen mouthed, 'Whoa' to Kevin, who nodded.

"Not their fault? The little fuckers should know what 'Fuck off' means, and more importantly, how to keep people away from me, especially bastard traitors!" Kenny yelled in my face.

Both Karen and Kevin watching wide eyed

"I've never seen him so pissed before Kevin, what did this asshole do?" Karen asked

"Kenny…please listen to me…" I pleaded

"NO, you listen to ME! Remember I said I don't trust people often? THIS IS WHY! Because people try to befriend me, and then they think I'm a weirdo, ABANDON me, and tell everyone to stay away from me, RUINING all my chances of ever getting any more friends! Normally, it's just, oh, ten people, but now, oh now, you've got the whole town against me! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Kenny raged.

"Yikes…" I said with a gulp and now even more nervous. "Well I…I…. crap…" I groaned as I just looked down at the ground in shame. "I…ugh.." I said not even knowing what to say anymore, I knew that sorry just wasn't going to cut it and I didn't blame him for being so angry with me.

"What's wrong, nothing to say to me?" Kenny turned back to his room, "Do me a favor and just fuck off."

I started to turn to leave, thinking perhaps it was the best thing to do but I didn't want it to end this way it was weird despite being a tad fearful of him I still wanted to be his friend. So I tried my best. "Look I know sorry won't be enough but I can't think of anything else to say except that I am truly sorry. I can't take back what I said; I can't take back what's happened but I regret every bit of it, I'll resolve the chaos somehow. And I understand if you'd never want to see my hide again…I'll go now." I sighed as I began leaving.

Kenny kept his back turned to me, all my "apology" did was soften him just a tad but he was still steaming mad.

"Well then…I should be on my way. Bye. "I hesitantly said as I began walking out of the house.

"So you are the one who called my boy an abomination! Go home ya little asshole!" Stuart yelled after me.

"Stuart, he's leaving already, control yourself." Carol said.

"But he called our son a demon, he didn't even give him a chance…"Stuart grumbled "I'm going to go get another scotch."

"Stuart!" Carol grabbed his arm, "Don't do this to yourself, please!"

"Why the hell not?" Stuart asked

"Because, honey, you're hurting yourself! You can't keep drinking to solve your problems, it's destroying you!" She replied.

"Fine what am I supposed to then?" He asked

"I don't know, just please not drinking!" Carol pleaded

"Fine..." he sighed

For awhile I a part of me didn't want to leave the McCormick household, knowing things had yet to be resolved. I just sat on the steps wondering what to do next, the door was still on the floor meaning I could still be seen from the inside. "Damn it Mutt you just had to mess things up didn't you?" I began talking to myself.

"Hey kid get off our porch!!" Stuart yelled

"C'mon, Stuart, let's go do..." there was a pause as Carol seemed to think, "I have an idea..." And they walked off

For a moment I continued to sit on the porch before finally leaving hoping I could come up with some way to fix what I had done, even though the fliers were never my idea. I strolled into the town maybe a walk could freshen my mind so I could think more clearly but I couldn't come up with anything.

Eventually while deep in thought, I walked right into a boy and we both fell. He got up in a red coat, adjusting his tan bow tie, a worried look on his face, blond hair falling out of an over-sized hat.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there." I apologized as I got up and dusted myself off. "Damn it seems everywhere I turn I have to apologize to someone." I groaned

"It's quite all right, chap." the boy said, "I haven't seen you here before, although I haven't been around in quite sometime myself." he said.

"Yeah I don't remember seeing you in school. Although with all the pandemonium going on it's hard to pick any individual from the crowd. My name's Jake, however you can call me Mutt." I introduced myself

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Phillip Pirrup, but everyone calls me Pip because they hate me. We actually, it originated because as a baby whenever I attempted to say Phillip my infant tongue only rendered' Pip'..." The boy introduced himself.

"Which do you prefer?" I asked him, since I couldn't hate a guy I just met.

"...Mm... either is fine." Pip sounded as if he'd never been asked this opinion before.

"Ok…then I'll go with Phillip then..if you want. I don't want to end up insulting someone I just met…again." I replied with a sigh.

"Again? What's the matter chap?" Pip asked with genuine concern, despite not knowing Mutt well.

"Well you see I've only been in South Park for a few weeks now with no friends, I finally found a would be friend but I had to go and get paranoid because he could die and come back to life. I set the whole school in a panic ,thanx to a certain fat ass who decided to print my words on fliers and put it in everyone's locker, and now his friends and the adults think he's a demonic abomination and banned him from the school. I went to his house and tried to apologize but he is PISSED the fuck off and sorry just won't cut it. So now I have to try to fix what I did but I don't know how." I explained in one breathe

"Oh, you mean Kenneth. He's quite a queer chap, but he's very kindly." Pip said, "I understand your predicament."

"You do? So what do I do now? "I asked him

"You must address the people, chap. Gather them together, make them listen and explain your problem and mistake and ask for their apologies, and most especially Kenneth's. It may not work, but it could wipe away the bulk of the Demonic idea." Pip advised

"Ooh public speaking...not my thing.." I grumbled

"I'm afraid it's your safest bet, chap." He replied

I thought about it for awhile and realized that Pip was right. If I wanted any piece of mind I'd have to deal with the problems I caused head on. "You're right Phillip, I'll do that.. thanks."

"You're very welcome." Pip said, seeming a bit surprised."I do wish you good luck. As much as me, Leopold and Douglas would love an additional comrade, we do realize people do not like to hang out with us, er, Melvins." He added

"That sux but you gave me the best advice ever." I replied "By the way any idea how I could get the whole town together for this?" I asked

Pip thought for a moment, "I'm afraid, not."

"Crap…got to be something that'll draw em in," I said thinking to myself "I got it" I said as I walked up on City Hall "YOU'RE ALL UGLIER THEN A WARTHOG'S SHIT COVERED ASS!!" Amazingly that trick worked and everyone in the town crowded around the stage. "Awesome I got everyone's attention ok this was something I had to do. "

"HEY YA LITTLE BASTARD THAT'S MY PODIUM!" Mayor McDaniels yelled

"I just need it for a quick bit, chill. " I told her

Kenny had his arms crossed in the crowd, eying Mutt skeptically. Pip on the other hand, was very close to the front of the crowd, giving Mutt an encouraging look.

"What the hell's going on?" Stan asked Kyle.

"I have no idea, dude." Kyle responded

"Oh no, it's a riot! I need backup!" Officer Barbrady yelled as he proceeded to get into his police car and... backup

"Crap I hate talking in public….*sweating bullets as I eyed the crowd as it waits for whatever I was about to say. With a gulp and a sick feeling in my stomach I started.

"Anyway in the past hours not even before school started a very terrible rumor was passed around that Kenny McCormick is an undead, demonic, abomination bent on eaten/taken over your brains/souls and he was banned from the school. The truth is that is NOT true those rumors pretty much came from my own paranoia when I witnessed him die and come back to life for the first and second time. I realize Kenny is NOT demonic and he is NOT an abomination. Despite his immortality he is a normal human being with feelings like the rest of us, demons do not have feelings, and what I've heard from his friends he uses his ability to help others when ever he can something a demon also would never do. And if Kenny is listening I can't tell you how truly sorry I am for not accepting you for who you are and to put you through all of this. I can't apologize enough and I know it maybe too late to ask for your forgiveness but if you're willing to give me another chance I'd like to start over on a better note, if you don't then I understand. Oh and one more thing though I did come up with some crazy ass thoughts about Kenny being a demon I did NOT make those fliers and stuff them into every locker that was the work of fat ass Cartman who pretty much admitted himself. Thank you that is all. "

I was pretty much shaking when I got down from the podium, as I said public speaking is a true weakness of mine but I gave it all I had. The rest was up to the crowd to decide.

"Do you think it worked?" I asked Pip as I heard the crowd murmuring to itself.

Pip nodded, "splendidly."

For a moment the crowded was talking amongst itself when finally the mayor came up to reclaim the podium.

"Thank you for that heart felt if gay speech. Through much thought and talking we have decided to drop the rumors that Kenny McCormick is demonic force and he can return to school immediately. That being said we will no longer enforce such regulations on rumors, our town has a bad rap already it doesn't need anymore shit like this."

"Mayor you can't say shit in a public meeting." An Aid advised her

"Hey it's my podium it's not like they care if I said shit. " The Mayor replied

"The Mayor said shit! She is a terrible role model for children!" Sheila Broflovski cried.

"Ugh calm down Mrs. Broflovski we don't need this now. Everyone can go now show's over and the next person who takes my podium will be arrested. Thank you." McDaniels replied and left. The crowd began to disperse

"Well I'm glad that's over with…I guess it still wasn't enough. Want to go for a milkshake or something Phillip? " I asked Pip.

"Sure." Pip replied

(to be continued….so does Kenny forgive Mutt? Will this fanfic ever end?? Find out in Chap 5 please review thank you)


	5. Mutt McCormick

So it was done, I, Jake Mutt Duncan, single handedly had set the town ablaze with the false rumors of Kenny being a demon and at the same time was able to persuade the folk to trust him again. I didn't go looking for Kenny, figuring he had enough of me once and for all.

"Let's go get a milkshake Phillip, I don't think it was enough but it's all I had left." I told Pip

"I'm terribly sorry Mutt, you gave it all you had and driven your point well, that's the most important thing." Pip replied trying to cheer me up

"Yeah true, well come on we'll go get that milkshake." I said as we started to head off in search for a good milkshake, really I needed it; I had given up ever receiving Kenny's forgiveness when from behind us someone called me.

"Mutt…?" I heard Kenny's voice.

"Mutt, I believe there's some who wishes to talk to you, chap." Pip informed me cheerfully.

"Kenny?" I asked, as I turned to see him standing before us.

"Mutt... that was brave of you. I-I can't believe you did that for me." Kenny said

"I had to I mean after all that shit I caused." I replied

"Awwh..." Pip nearly silently grinned.

"Kenny, could you ever forgive me?" I asked him "Despite all this I still want to be your friend."

"I would want nothing more." Kenny replied smiling

"Hey and again I am really sorry I guess I didn't quite expect that. " I laughed a bit nervously; I was still in an apologetic frame of mind.

"Dude, don't worry about it now that's done and over with." Kenny responded

"But I still feel so guilty. It…it's just where I come from people stay dead….no offense." I smiled nervously hoping my wise ass remark wouldn't get me in trouble…again.

"You'll want to stay away from my whole family then," Kenny smirked jokingly.

"Wow….are you Jesus?" I asked

"I don't even know anymore, dude." Kenny responded

"I figure you don't need me anymore, chap. I shall be going now." Pip said as he was ready to leave.

"Hey you don't have to leave, you can hang with us." I offered "I mean I wouldn't have been able to fix things without you."

"Thanx chap but I don't know if Kenneth would want that." Pip replied

"He wouldn't mind…would you Kenny?" I asked him just to make sure.

Kenny shrugged "Can't say I would."

"Yeah what do you say guys, milkshakes on me? " I offered

"That sounds splendid." Pip replied in a cheerful tone.

And so we were off to Happy Burger for milkshakes. As the three of us stood waiting in line, fate happened yet again, that's when a few no good men showed up with guns.

"Everybody freeze and you won't get hurt this is a stick up!" A guy with dark brown hair, sideburns and beard yelled as he pointed his gun at the terrified customers and cashiers. "Go get the goods!" He yelled at his sidekick

"Right away Franz!" The guy replied

"You idiot don't say my name during a stick up!!" Franz yelled at him.

His sidekick shoved a gun at the cashier's face"Give me all the money in the register and four burger meals to go NOW!" He demanded

"Yes sir! " The frightened cashier girl yelled as she quickly pulled money out of her cash register. The manager was pushing the silent alarm button but who knows how long the police would get there before the shooters were gone.

Kenny just boldly stepped up to the guys with a gun. "Kenny, what the hell are you doing??" I asked him

"Doing what I always do." Kenny replied "Hey asshole leave that cashier alone!"

"Hey kid I told you to freeze!!" The sidekick yelled as he pointed the gun right at Kenny's face and just shot him right there blasting a hole in his head. Kenny just dropped dead… again. Screams could be heard through out the restaurant.

In the distance I heard some yelling - "OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED KENNY!"

"YOU BASTARDS." I knew those voices.

"Oh dear!" Pip yelled anxiously

"Kenny, noo!" I shouted concerned for my friend. Risking getting shot myself I ran to his side to aid him. "Kenny…come on buddy." I said shaken his lifeless body.

"You weren't supposed to kill anybody!!! "Fran yelled at his companion "Now we're wanted for murder lets get out of here!" Without any money or burgers the guys ditched the joint just the cops arrived outside the doors and caught them right there. Thanks to Kenny the Happy Burger wasn't successfully robbed.

"He should be fine…I think…" Pip told me

"I know…" I said "I mean if he can come back from being inflated to the bursting point a shot to the head is nothing." I said as I drug Kenny's corpse from off the dirty floor and laid him on a booth (the chair and table combo thing lol) At least he wouldn't have to lie on the greasy floor. Me and Pip both sat by him and waited for him to come to. A minute passed before Kenny's head finally began to heal up, again returning to life. He sat up, looking around, stretching as if he were just asleep.

"Kenny my friend you are indestructible!" I laughed a bit as I put an arm over his shoulder. "You deserve all the milkshakes in the world."

"That was a jolly good show of bravery Kenneth. You're the noblest of us all. "Pip complimented

"You guys think that was brave? Hang around with me more often and you'll really see something." Kenny noted

The cashier that almost got shot and the manager came over to our table.

"Thank you little boy, if it weren't for you I could have been killed." The young lady said

"Yes and all our money would have been taken, as a thank you for you courageous act Happy Burger is happy to give you an unlimited supply of free food burgers, fries, sodas, milkshakes, sodas, ice cream anything on our menu you can have free from now on. " The manager told Kenny

"Woohoo!" Kenny cheered "Can I get some food now?" he asked

"Sure! Here take this to make it official" The manager said as he gave Kenny a golden card to assure he gets free food.

"Ok then I'll have 10 cheeseburgers, 10 large fries, and 10 large milkshakes. You guys want anything?" Kenny asked me and Pip who were both staring at him wide eyed.

"What I have a starving family." Kenny added

"Nothing, thank you." Pip replied.

"Mutt…want anything?" Kenny offered

"Aww but I was supposed to treat you to Happy Burger." I replied

"Well you treated me at lunch yesterday so I guess today's my turn." Kenny responded

"Um ok I'll just take a large chocolate milkshake if you don't mind." I said

"And one large chocolate milkshake. Make it to go please" Kenny added to his order

"Right away brave one. " The manager said and both he and the casher went in the back to fulfill Kenny's order. The large order took about 15 minutes for them to finish. "Here you go sir." The manager said coming out with a dozen or so bags and milkshake trays.

"Thanks." Kenny replied as he took some of the bags & trays. Me and Pip also took some of the bags & trays and followed Kenny to his house.

He lead us in his run down home. "Mom,dad? I'm home with food!" He called his siblings were the first to greet us.

"Oh there's that asshole again." Karen groaned, talking about me.

"DOHBOY!DOHBOY" Kevin shouted

"No it's ok we're cool now. Hey I'm sorry I snapped at you two before but here I have some food." Kenny said as he handed Karen and Kevin each two Happy Burger bags and two shakes

"Wow….thank you Kenny!" Karen replied excitedly

"FOOD!FOOD!" Kevin yelled

Carol & Stuart came out to see what the ruckus was about.

"Kenny what's going on? Carol it's that asshole kid again!" Stuart shouted pointing at me.

"No, no, it's alright now." I replied "I took care of everything with those rumors hehe."

"Yeah clam head don't you remember he made that speech for our boy." Carol told her husband.

"Oh yeah... right." Stuart bumped his head

"Oh here these are for you." I said as I gave Kenny's parents each two Happy Burger bags and two shakes.

"Hell yeah, how'd y'all get this?" Carol said.

"Well Kenny got shot in a robbery down at the Happy Burger saving both the restaurant from being actually robbed and a cashier from being killed. In return the manager gave Kenny a card that allows him an unlimited free food supply at Happy Burger." I explained

"Yes, it was splendid Kenneth's a courageous one he is." Pip added

"Hey, honey, it's that French kid again." Stuart called

"I'm not French!" Pip retaliated

"Ready Car, kick the French kid!" Stuart yelled

"Stuart, don't kick the-"

Stuart kicks Pip out the window Kyle-and-Ike style.

"Will he be alright?" I asked Kenny

"Yeah he's a tough kid too." Kenny assured me. "Come on let's eat…Here I know you asked for just the milkshake but I got you some food too." He smiled as he gave me a Happy Burger bag.

Surprised "You didn't have to Kenny…" I told him

"But you did for me; no one's ever done anything for me before." Kenny responded

"Would you care to eat with us Jake?" Carol asked, it seems as if the McCormicks were warming up to me fairly quickly, despite turning their son/sibling into a wanted demon.

"Sure." I replied

"Ok everyone get your buns at the table and eat your supper!" Carol screamed.

Everyone quickly sat at the table ready to dig in.

"Now hold on a second, we have to say grace!" Stuart yelled and so everyone stopped and held their head in silence. "Dear Lord, thank you for this sweet turkey dinner you gave us. It's totally killer. You rule!"

Everyone but Carol. "Amen"

"It's not a turkey dinner, Stuart!" Carol yelled at him

"Well I think G-d knows what I mean!!" Stuart replied

"Hey isn't someone missing?" Carol asks.

Everyone ignores Carol and begins to eat.

"Hmm I guess not…"She said before eating herself

And so was my first dinner with the McCormicks , we chatted for a while and had a few good laughs.

* A few months passes by Mutt is standing at the bus stop waiting for the other boys, the usual hang out even if it was a Saturday. *

Before I knew it 4 months had passed since I first moved to South Park and it was as if I had lived in this town all my life. I made several friends with the locals but none would ever be as close as Kenny, he became my closest best friend in fact we grew to be more like brothers, in spite of the rocky start. And it seemed that new changes would to come.

I stood around for a few minutes before the other three finally arrived.

Cartman came up grumbling under his breathe.

"Hey Cartman what's up?" I asked him

"His cousin is moving here." Kyle replied to my question "He's not too happy about it."

"I know she's going to be a bitch!!" Cartman yelled.

"Well I have some news of my own. " Kenny announced as he walked up

"Ooh what is it Kenny?" I asked

"I'm going to be a new big brother, my mom's pregnant….again" Kenny announced

"Wow Kenny you're family just keeps growing." Stan commented

"That's how poor people are always popping out babies!" Cartman insulted with that Kenny attacked him and another fight pursued while the rest of us just watched.

And so I will end my story here, more time would pass and I would meet Cartman's cousin, Ivy, and another good friend to be of mine John and Kenny would gain a new little brother but theirs is a whole new story.

A scene shows Mutt typing on his computer ,when his mom yells upstairs.

"Jacob your friends are here!"

"Alright mom!" Mutt shouts back as he turns off the computer and begins walking downstairs while singing to himself. "Why should I worry, why should I care it's just a beebopulation, I've got street savoir faire."(I hope peeps know where I got these lyrics from hehe)

End.

(Yes this fanfic is complete! I'd like to give a much needed thanks to JVM-150 for without your help I'd doubt I'd get past chap 2 lol. Anyway everyone else please review, thank you)


End file.
